Yo nunca
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: El mensionar un juego estúpido mientras estas bebida carece de importancia.Pero cuando el juego te delata no hay marcha atras-eso lo descubrio Sakura de mala forma"Yo nunca tuve sexo con Sakura Haruno"-excupio Sai, observando apasiblemente a Sasuke Uchiha
1. Juego

_Hola Gente bella!_

_Aquí con una nueva idea…_

_Bueno, este será un two o three shot_

_Espero que les guste, y antes que nada les digo que esta idea salio de mi cabeza pero si le suena trillado… pues que le hago hasta a mi me parece trilladísimo, pero no me aguante las ganas de subirla, espero que les gusta._

_Naruto no me pertenece, si a Kishi._

…

_**Yo nunca…**_

Aseguraba que esta talvez seria la sexta botella de cerveza que ingería o tal vez la séptima, bueno en realidad no sabía con exactitud, ya que sus sentidos empezaban a carecer de seguimiento y su racionalidad jugo a las escondidas: y ella jamás salio a buscarlo.

"Nee… chicos, propongo un…"- una risa descontrolado afloro de su boca, provocando incertidumbre y curiosidad.

"Sakura-chan"- bramo Naruto, llamando su atención- "Propones un brindis, pero si no lo haces…¡lo hago yo `ttebayo!"- se levanto tambaleante, imponiendo la botella en su manos, como si fuera una copa.

"Brindo… brindo…brindo… ¿Por qué era que iba a brindar?"- se coloco la mano desocupada sobre su mentón, aparentando que pensaba- "¡Rayos! Lo olvide"- de sopetón cayo sobre sus nalgas sobre el sofá, provocando la risa masiva.

Ino, miro a su amiga, con cierta malicia. Pero luego observo a Sai, el tan quieto, no había ingerido las cantidad descomunal de alcohol como los demás, solo trataba de retener esa cínica sonrisa, mientras todos seguían emborrachándose.

"Sakura"- la aludida giro hacia Ino- "¿Qué proponías?"

Sakura dio una gran absorbida a su bebida, mientras se disponía a ver todo su alrededor. Hinata estaba sonrojada, por lo que se percato su timidez iba al drenaje cuando su organismo se llenaba con ese líquido dorado, Naruto estaba peor, mucho más charlatán y chillón y siempre la interrumpía. Ino, ella era mucho mas tolerante a la cerveza, sabia que aun no estaba totalmente ida, Sai solo estaba en la esquina de la sala, leyendo un estúpido libro comparando nuestro comportamiento con el y por ultimo, Sasuke, nunca lo había visto beber, pero por lo visto no resulto con mucho aguante, por lo visto no estaba acostumbrado.

"¡Frentona!. Tienes de nuevo tus ataques de pensamientos internos"- suspiro cansada, esa amiga suya… era rara.

"¿De que hablas?, yo…yo…"

"Yo-yo hay en la tienda Sakura. ¡Habla ya!"- impaciente ahogo un grito de desespero.

"Bolas de imbesiles, me largo"- Sasuke se puso de pie, tiritando por su estado.

"¿Pero que haces baka? Siéntate que debo ganarte ¡no beberás más que yo `ttebayo!"

"¡Cállense!"- todos desviaron su vista ante la pequeña Hinata.- "Ya nadie respeta, habla Sakura"

Todos se callaron para escuchar, o tal vez por la impresión que creo Hinata con tal actuación de chica feroz.

"Bueno"- la pelirosa dudo pero ante las miradas inquisidoras hablo –"Escucharon el juego…"

"¿Un juego?, aquí dice que es una buena manera de fortalecer lazos de amistad, compartiendo…"

"¡Demonios! ¡Déjala hablar idiota!"- Ino se cruzo de brazos, queriendo saltar sobre el estúpido chico.

"Yo nunca, así se llama"- se levanto del mullido sillón, aproximándose a Sai- "Por ejemplo"- estampo sus labios con la boca de Sai, este solo recibió.

Solo fue un rose brusco, no paso de eso… Ya que solo quería dar un ejemplo.

Pero cuando giro, Ino corrió furiosa hacia alguna habitación, Naruto y Hinata la observaba perplejos y Sasuke irradiaba un aura maligna.

"Esperen, no me acribillen con la mirada"- se defendió con las palabras atropelladas y sonando algo gordas.- "Si Naruto dice: Yo nunca bese a Sai, yo debo quitarme una prenda, ya que yo si bese a Sai"

Esperaba que su explicación se notara como lo más normal del mundo, mientras todos se quedaban en silencio.

"Entendí, ¡yo le entro!"- el chillido de Naruto provoco irritación, pero alguien era alguien- "Hina-chan también"- la abraso apuntándola mientras se sonrojaba por lo bebida que estaba o por el bochorno

"Y yo"- Sasuke al interesarse, y todos se quedaron boqui abiertos.

"El milagro de la droga"- alabo Sakura, rompiendo el mutismo.

"Yo también, creo que leí ese juego Sakura y yo quiero ser el que lanza las preguntas"

Sai no espero aprobación y se hincó, colocándose en medio de la sala, enfrente de todos, Sakura llego a su lugar y de lado se coloco Sasuke, que siquiera la observaba.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron también juntos en otro sofá.

El pelinegro fingidor, se sentó sobre la mesa de la sala. Sacando una libreta de la pequeña mochila del cual nunca se despegaba. Sonrío con una emoción que Sakura no supo definir, talvez era ¿regocijo?, esa imagen se le antojo efímera porque después desapareció de su rostro.

Sai comenzó a hablar.

"Yo nunca rompí una muralla con mis puños"

Observaron a Sakura, quien se sorprendió con la viveza y lo acertado que fue Sai, se dispuso a quitarse las botas, dejándolas a un costado.

"Yo nunca luche contra un Hyuga"

Naruto y Hinata se observaron, riendo como dementes, mientras Naruto se quito la remera negra que tenia y Hinata su campera azul.

"Yo nunca menciono más de seis palabras en una conversación"-Sasuke se quito la Shimenawa que rodeaba su cintura, mientras Sai sonreía ladino.

Si supieran que el tiene anotado cada uno de sus movimientos, reacciones y sentimientos. Tenía pensado hacer esto desde hace tiempo, solo espero el momento propicio, y cuando se entero que Naruto iba a hacer una reunión antes de irse de misión en estos días, no tardo en meterle mensajes subliminales a Sakura para que ella mencionase el juego.

Observaba como sus amigos, reían por el alcohol, mientras se decía que ¿Qué harían cuando la ropa se acabasen?

Oh, si… Naruto va dar una idea estupenda.

Sonrío con satisfacción, para luego seguir con el juego…

"Yo nunca…"

La noche aun era joven y había muchas prendas por quitar.

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero review!_

_jeje_


	2. Plan Maestro

_¡Hola!_

_Primero infinitas gracias por los 28 review, no me espera tanto en el primer capi. Enserio…_

_Solo espero no defraudarles con este capi_

_Me divertí escribiéndola espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndola…_

_Nos leemos!_

…

_¡Demonios!_

Invocando inconcientemente al señor del inframundo, no lo buscaba como pensaran. Solo injurio con su nombre.

Sakura, cruzaba sus brazos, para ocultar por lo menos un trozo de piel. Para alivio suyo sus pechos aun estaban vestidos con un corpiño de encaje el cual, por milagro, se había colocado ese día. Y en la parte baja aun conservo la micro tela que hacia un intento de cubrir su parte más sensible.

Sai no se había callado, no. En ningún momento fallo en las oraciones que pronunciaba y a medida que las emitía surcaba en sus labios diferentes tipos de muecas. Algunas divertidas y otras hurañas, todo durante se desnudaban tanto las chicas y los chicos. Pero lo que la tenia en este estado de pronunciar malas palabras muy dentro de su ser fue que, como siempre, acertó en su maldito dictamen.

"Yo nunca implore a un amor no correspondido"- Sakura quiso que en ese instante que su cuerpo se evaporara.

Ya que, aun en un estado etílico notable, sabia que todas esas miradas estaban sobre ella, pero astutamente observo a Hinata. Ella también estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

¿Por qué nadie la miraba a ella?

Además, de que ellos no sepan ciertos detalles, no quiere decir que estuviera podidamente enamorada del fulano de alado.

_¡Mierda a quien engaño!_

Sopeso ante el hecho y se resigno. Con su cordura muy lejos y acusando al alcohol de todo lo que pudiera pasar esa noche. Se quito, muy lentamente su hermoso corpiño, botándolo lo suficientemente lejos.

Sasuke coloco su vista al frente y ella sabia que esta reacción solo tenia un motivo, y más aun cuando paso su indecorosa mirada sobre su abultado amigo.

Rió como una loca, provocando que Naruto la siguiera. Pero Hinata enfurecida sin motivos, sacudió a Naruto, apartando su rostro del cuerpo de Sakura.

Y lo beso.

Tan descaradamente que los ojos restantes no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Sakura no ocultaba su desnudes, ya que al ingerir de buena nueva su bebida preferida. Las pocas neuronas de la razón se quemaron.

Naruto estaba apenas en boxers, tal y como Sasuke. Hinata sin embargo aun conservaba más ropas ya que ella estaba mucho más cargada de prendas.

Pero através de su top negro se notaba la excitación del beso, sus pechos se colocaron duros y firmes, por el constante roce con el desnudo pectoral del rubio. Gemía bajo y suavecito. Incitando sin querer a las demás personas.

"Chicos"- llamo Sai en un vano intento de separarlos. Aun no era el momento-"Sigo. Yo nunca…"- grito lo suficientemente alto, como para que los eróticos amantes se separan.

Sai calculo con detenimiento la siguiente jugada. A Naruto y Hinata ya los tenían en la bolsa. Pero Sasuke se mostraba reacio y Sakura solo participaba sin mostrar algún tipo de interés como el de Hinata.

Debía buscar algún detonante. Algo que inevitablemente lastimara sus orgullos si no pronunciase las palabras exactas, pero estaba seguro que si lo decía… _eso_; los dos chicos… si estaba seguro; lo diría.

"Yo nunca"- repitió dramatizando, mientras desde su perspectiva administraba las secuencias de rostros y cuerpos notoriamente encendidos. Respirando con dificultad y ocultando todo apéndice de incomodidad.- "Bese a una persona del mismo sexo…dos veces"

Sasuke se levanto abruptamente del asiento, con la cara petrificada y las cejas levemente unidas por el exagerado fruncimiento. Con dos pasos largos llego a Sai, sujetando el cuello de su ropa. Barbotando incoherencias y lanzando furtivas miradas a Naruto. Mientras el rubio se deshacía de su ultima protección.

Su boxers.

"Tranquilo Sasuke, ya no es un secreto"- Sai con su hipócrita sonrisa animo a que lo soltara y que cumpliera.

"Naruto"- apunto al rubio que solo sobaba su cabeza, en son de disculpas- "Después de esto te mato"- y aun con ira retenida se sentó alado de Sakura, intentando descifrar su rostro.

Pero ella solo dio grandes sorbos a su única compañera en ese momento. El líquido dorado ahogaba todo grito posible, mientras miraba hacia un punto indefinido. Hinata estaba aun más perturbada. Tapaba sus labios, exhalando frases como "con razón", "no era yo la del problema". Y Naruto solo susurraba palabras de consolación.

"No es lo que crees"- concluyo susurrándole al oído- "Fue un accidente, un tonto accidente"- realmente su cuerpo desnudo no afloraba por el intento de abraso con Hinata por una simple razón.

Ella no le permitía que la tocara.

Sai sin embargo rió tan fuerte que no hubo tiempo para los demás seguir con sus disculpas.

"Lo siento"- se limpio una lagrima que había salido por sobre pasarse- "Es que son tan predecibles".

Sasuke apretó su puño, resistiéndose. Hasta que también tuvo que cumplir. De a poco se quito su ultima ropa, quedando totalmente desvestido.

_¡Carajo!, ¡Sasuke es gay!... Y con el cuero que se manda._

Mentalizaba martillándose, una y otra vez.

"Lo tenían bien guardadito ¿no?"- resolvió decir Sakura con toques de amargura

"Ya…ya"- interrumpió Sai- "El juego continua"

Ya nadie tenía ánimos, pero tampoco querían ellos los desertores.

Sakura se deprimía en su burbuja y Hinata pasaba por lo mismo. Naruto la trataba de consolar y Sasuke apenas y le brindaba unas vistas furtivas a la rosada, y eso, a pesar en el estado apetitoso en que se encontraba, con su piel totalmente expuesta, contrayendo sus músculos por la rabia y sus labios incitándola. La dejaban más triste y desesperada.

_¿Es que lo que hubo…no significo nada?_

Sai, con su felicidad hacia la desgracia ajena aun no estaba totalmente satisfecho. Examino al Uchiha, pero no morbosamente hablando, solo veía su reacción y noto que aun se contenía.

Ese terco aun no sacaba todo afloje como los demás.

"Yo nunca tuve sexo con Sakura Haruno"-escupió Sai, observando apaciblemente a Sasuke Uchiha quien solo abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos, amenazando en salir rebotando si seguía así.

"¡Que!"- aun con la cabeza echa un tornado, se sostuvo de pie tan rápido que sus medianos y firmes pechos dieron un brinco brusco y llamativo.

Sasuke trago saliva, violando sin pudor cada centímetro de ellos con una simple mirada.

"Sakura"- susurro, con la voz ronca y algo agitado- "No…te… muevas"

Sorprendida giro abrupto, inconciente de que esos tipos de movimientos fueron lo que lo perturbaron.

"¡Ya no hay mas ropas!"- aúllo Naruto con una cara insinuante al Uchiha menor- "Debemos cambiar de paga".

Hablo suavemente al oído de Hinata, ella se trataba de esquivar pero al oír con más detención, se sonrojo y asintió dándole el voto de confianza.

"¡Cinco minutos en el armario!- vocifero provocando interrogantes a la pelirrosa y al moreno.

Sai, se levanto con precaución. Ya había echo todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Y Naruto, también se dejo influenciar fácilmente. Lo que se es posible con un simple ramen…

Camino silenciosamente hasta la primera puerta al costado. Ingresando allí para dejarlos solos.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Entren de una ves"- haciendo fuerza los metió a los dos… dentro.

Ellos, se golearon al entrar tan abruptamente, pero todo cambio cuando escucharon las cerraduras dando quejidos.

Los habían encerrado y no saldrían dentro de cinco minutos…

…

"¡Estúpido!"- Ino aventó con mucha destreza un gran almohadón hacia el pelinegro y este no alcanzo a esquivarlo.

"Tranquila hermosa"- movía las manos de lado, dando a comprender que quería hablar- "El plan salio a la perfección.

Se acerco a la cama, en donde yacía la rubia con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sentada con la cara totalmente roja por la ira.

"¿Por qué permitiste que te besara?"- mascullo luego de un rato. Dando a entender su actitud.

"Solo fue un roce, además sin eso Sasuke no iba abrir los ojos nunca"- se sentó alado de ella, hundiendo un poco más el colchón.

"No me importa, se noto que disfrutaste ¿acaso no pensaste en mi…"

La callo con un beso a la parlanchina chica.

Con la cual había planeado todo este enredo.

¡Hey!

Era listo y todo eso pero no tendría una mente tan maquiavélica para planear semejante actuación.

Ya que la verdadera mente maestra en todo esto era su obsesión. Aquella rubia con los nervios de punta, quien devoraba sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él también se merecía algo después de tanto trabajo…

…

_Jaja_

_Era imposible que esto lo planee solamente Sai, es inteligente pero le falta los genes de maldad que sobran en Ino XD._

_Chaaa!_

_Sasu y Saku encerrado en el armario!_

_Daria todo por ser ella! XD_

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que, con lastima pero mucha gracia voy a contar un spoiler, no del texto, es del manga…ahora así que abstente a leer si no quieres enterarte…_

_Bueno en el capi del anime 194 que se titula:_**Las tres peores carreras de piernas**

_Les juro que me reí un montón y esto es solo para aclarar de donde salio el "de dos besos"._

_Por cosas del la historia Sakura le hizo recordar a Naruto como es que literalmente Él y Sasuke no pudieron separarse por que tenían pegadas las manos por un tipo de jutsu. _

_El grano es que intentaron separarse y se tiraron desde una cascada que tenia hacia el final un ala de piedra, querían utilizarlo como separador y se tiraron de lo alto, haciendo el plan a la perfección pero fallando por que la masa era elástica y los mando hacia arriba de nuevo. Eso provoco que sus cuerpos chocaran y que sus labios también. Fue divertido y me cague de la risa…_

_Más aun cuando Sasuke y Naruto quieren ir al baño (hacer pis) y deben ayudarse… Fue todo un caos._

_No pregunten como, que no mostró pero se imaginaran ¿no?_

_Kia ese capi (de naruto) lo vi ayer y ya estoy tecleando algo sobre eso…_

_Y de allí la inspiración para este capi…_

_Espero review!_

_Para saber si les gusto…_

_jeje_


	3. Armario

_Capitulo Final. Espero que les guste._

_Tiene intento de lemon, no se asusten._

…

Aun atontada por el golpe recibido, se sobaba los brazos. Le dolía, aunque este, es solo uno de los motivos.

No quería ver a Sasuke a la cara, no podía. Ya que estaba segura que se imaginaría- como una película casera- los labios de su amigo Naruto sobre los de él.

¡Como es que él lo consigue dos veces!

Ella apenas y pudo una…

Pero. Esperen.

Haciendo un stop mental, ¿que era esas caricias sobre su hombro?

_A si, solo es Sasuke._

_¡Sasuke!_

Levanto la vista, encontrándose con la sonrojada cara de su compañero de cuarto. Inhalo profundo dándose valor.

"¿Sasuke… a ti te gustan lo hombres?"

Oh ¡mierda!

La cara del pelinegro era un conjunto de: cuando estas estreñido y cuando viste por primera ves una escena porno. Si… totalmente asqueada.

"Te entiendo ¿sabes? Y… lo que hicimos solo fue un error. Yo… no se lo diré a tus novios, te quiero y todo eso, pero serás mi amigo gay…"

Sasuke no daba por sentado todo lo que oía, ¿acaso daba por realidad que era gay por un estúpido error? ¿No le había demostrado _todo lo contrario_ en su casa, hace _dos semanas?_ Esa chica era más lerda que Naruto cuando se lo proponía.

"Y por eso creo que podemos ser amigas. Pintarnos las uñas…"

¿Seguía parloteando?

Le demostraría de una vez por todas que estaba en un jodido error.

Y… la beso, acallándola de su afanoso relato, estrujando su cintura entre sus manos y anulando todo tipo de distancia. Ella sin embargo tardo en responder, ya que la sorpresa fue monumental, pero, a medida que sus labios congeniaban, cerraba los ojos, rodeándole el cuello son sus brazos.

Era deliciosamente excitante.

Sasuke la apretó contra la pared, rozándose con ella, sin pudor o temor alguno que nótase su creciente excitación.

Sakura, recurrió a sus caderas, las movía lenta y tortuosamente. Y dejaba escapar gemidos audibles, y la única tela interpuesta entre ellos, estaba tan húmeda que el ojinegro solo sonreía con satisfacción al sentirla.

Una vez separados, por falta de oxigeno a sus pulmones, admiraban cada facción de su amante, como analizando- cada uno en su punto de vista- a la persona de enfrente.

Los cinco minutos ya habían acabado, pero ¿Por qué nadie abría?

Sasuke, se animo a cambiar de dirección su vista, dirigida hacia la puerta. En la parte inferior vio algo blanco, estaba arrugado y algo sucio. Pero no estaba allí al entrar. Así que con lentitud, elevo la hoja entre sus manos, apreciando una caligrafía horrenda y desalineada, pero expresaba una idea con la que él estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Que tienes allí Sasuke-kun?"

Pronunciando un monosílabo, solo tomo fervientemente de su cintura, atracando su cuerpo. Y no es que ella estuviese en desacuerdo, se dejaba manosear y extasiar de él, por que le encantaba ser suya… una y otra y otra vez. Todo dependiendo si le respondía a su cuestión latente.

"Eres…o ..no… Sasuke-kun"- susurraba impotente, ya que no tenía fuerzas para siquiera separarlo, Sasuke sin embargo, solo besaba desde su hombro, pasando por la clavícula y llegaba al nacimiento de sus senos.

Siendo brutalmente interrumpido.

"Si o no"- resumió molesta ¿acaso la creía tan hormonal que se acostaría con un gay?

Bueno, en realidad _con Sasuke si_, pero el alcohol le permitía ser como realmente era, y ella si que era pesada con lo que quería saber.

"¿No te es obvio Sakura?"

Eso no era precisamente una respuesta concreta.

"No"

Cruzo sus brazos por debajo del pecho, y Sasuke se relamió los labios. Lo tentaba, estaba seguro, pero no le dejaría hacer nada si no le respondía.

"Si Sakura"- ella se asombro por la respuesta y algo comprimía en su pecho pensando que era culpabilidad, poso su vista allí, percatándose que Sasuke oprimía deliciosamente su pezón, mientras enterraba su rostro en su hombro "Soy totalmente hetero"

Y acaricio su hombro, tan apacible y con ternura. Que incluso- si no fuera con la compresión en otra parte de su anatomía- pensaría que Sasuke es el chico más tierno que haya conocido.

El alcohol hacia honor a su prestigio, desenfrenando a los jóvenes que ya se entregaban a la pasión absoluta, mientras se besaban con todo lo que podían, cada parte del cuerpo era recorrido con dedos habilidosos y una lengua bailarina.

Sasuke se sentía demasiado duro, no creía que pudiese seguir con el juego del preámbulo, así que, con el asentimiento previo de la pelirrosa, bajo la pequeña braga que interfería en sus pervertidos planes y Sakura enredo las piernas en su cadera, incitándolo y sacándole pequeños ronquidos ahogados.

Con fuerza el había tomado su cintura, elevándola solo un poco, para dar lugar a su latente falo.

Ingresando en ella.

Los destellos de luces que veía Sakura ocurría ante sus ojos, los ignoro, era una forma de expresar lo maravillada y plena que se sentía.

Con cada penetración, con el vaivén de sus cuerpos y el sudor perlándoles la piel.

Ni siquiera daba importancia al constante rose de su espalda con la mugrienta pared, o que sus uñas se enterraban en el omoplato de Sasuke, imaginaba que no había algo tan único como esto, era estimulante, provocador y apasionante.

Contrayéndose los músculos del muslo interno, daban la señas que se aproximaba al orgasmo, solo un poco mas y llego a la cúspide, y Sasuke aun no eyaculaba, pero a con solo dos penetraciones más también sucumbió ante el clímax.

Exhalando con fuerza y tratando de regular su respiración, se volvieron observar. Cada vez que se examinaban parecían encontrar algo nuevo en sus rostros, un tenue sonrojo, brillos en sus ojos, sonrisas correspondidas. Cualquier cosa, simplemente ameritaba que se perdieran en ellos.

Luego de bajarse de Sasuke, se pego a él, respirando su fragancia masculina y con los parpados pesándole. No pudo evitar cerrarlos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Sasuke, al percatarse, beso su cabeza y trato apartar ciertos cachivaches del armarios, se topo con un bolsa de dormir- esas que se usas para acampar- estirándola sobre el reducido espacio, sentándose sobre el y Sakura sobre su pecho, acurrucada en sus brazos. La tapo con lo que encontró y se dedico a velar sus sueños, solo para que a último momento también se dejarse invadir por el cansancio y el desvelo.

…

Tocaba incesantemente la puerta ¿Qué estaba haciendo el baka ese para no abrirle?

Sabia que Naruto no era precisamente un madrugador, pero, por percances de la vida. La Hokage le había mandado avisar que partiría en unas horas. Se debía anticipar su viaje al pais de la Llave y lastimosamente él se había cruzado en su camino.

Tendría que soportar a Naruto por diez meses ¡diez jodidos meses!, pero bueno, sus padres ya le habían autorizado y aunque le hubiera encantado despedirse de Hinata, no la encontró ayer en la mansión Hyuga. Resoplo por quinta vez, molestándose severamente.

"¡Al diablo!"- grito a todo pulmón y forzó la cerradura.

Todo era quietud, paz… y un completo desorden.

Al ser Naruto se lo esperaba, pero cuando escucho sonido **extraños **provenientes del sofá, no dudo en ir a cantarle sus verdades al idiota ese.

"¡Naruto!"- y se quedo pasmado.

Sobre el mullido sillón estaba el delicado cuerpo de su amiga, abrasándose del pectoral de rubio. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, para observar alternamente entre Naruto y su compañero.

Y se desmayo.

Naruto sin embargo la apretó más a el, mientras solo una sutil sabana los cubría de su desnudez.

El chico, enfurecido, solo golpeo la cabeza del dormilón. Sacándole de su cómoda posición.

"¡Que haces Kiba!"- había vociferado en respuesta por el golpe.

"¡Que haces tu grandísimo tonto!"- apunto a Hinata, quien yacía inconciente entre sus brazos.

"Pues… yo…"- por primera vez en la vida, Naruto se había quedado sin habla.

"Mas te vale explicarlo imbesil. ¡¿Por qué dormiste con Hinata-chan?"

Y si, aun seguía balbuceando…

…

"¿Escuchaste eso?"- Ino se sentó sobre la cama, zarandeando a Sai.

"Claro que si, creo que debemos irnos"

Ino se mostró ceñuda y inherente, no quería que todos los vieran salir… juntos.

"Ellos hicieron lo mismo, no te mortifiques"- sonrío tranquilo, leyendo sus pensamientos, como si hubieran jugado ajedrez y no teniendo sexo.

"¡No!"- inquirió muy cerca de su oído mientras se colocaba su corpiño que estaba justo detrás de él-"la frentona siempre amanece de malas"

Sus labios se formaron un tierno puchero.

Y él solo sostuvo la mirada, para acercársele y robarle un tierno beso.

"Puedo ver si podemos escabullirnos"- Ino se mostró satisfecha, apresurándose a vestirse.

Al salir veía como Kiba, prácticamente, amenazaba de muerte a Naruto, y aprovechando el desorden, salieron por la puerta que estaba abierta en par en par. Dándose a un fuga exitosa.

…

Mientras tantos, nuestra pareja aun estaban en estado de reposo, totalmente ajenos a su realidad.

…

Luego de la pelea del siglo, repetido desmayos y baños rápidos, Naruto y Hinata estaban frente a frente, sin valor de hablarse.

Kiba les dio un tiempo para despedirse. Pero no lo aprovechaban.

"Creo… que lo de anoche fue…"- Naruto trago gordo, no sabia que palabras utilizar.

Hinata estaba tan avergonzada que solo tenia gacha la cabeza, esperando un rechazo.

Naruto concentrándose y dándose ánimos se acerco lentamente a ella, con su dedos delicadamente levanto su rostro, viendo como brotaba pequeñas lagrimas.

"Lo mejor que me paso en la vida"- le sonrío con un felicidad palpable y se apresuro a sostenerla en un abraso tierno y cariñoso.

"Espérame"- fraseo cerca de su rostro, eliminando todo rastro de lagrimas.- "Dentro de unos meses volveré y comenzaremos como se debe ¿va?"

Ella asintió con la esperanza de que, por fin, había conseguido lo que siempre quiso.

La atención y el amor del rubio.

…

Con la cabeza martillándole – como a todos sus compañeros bebedores- se levanto con la boca seca y los ojos rojos por desvelarse.

Su atención se centro en su compañero, estaba despierto observando la puerta, mientras una extraña sonrisa se impostaba en su simétrico rostro.

"Buenos días… Sasuke"- unos segundos después, vinieron recuerdos borrosos, de la noche anterior, el juego, el desnudo y …¡El beso de Sasuke!

Los motivos que le llevaron a eso no lo recuerda, pero por su estado, rápido reacciono que pasaron la noche juntos y no precisamente contando las baldosas del suelo.

"Buenos"- respondió correspondió con seriedad y muy reservado

Si

Prefería a Sasuke borracho.

Era… más humano.

Al recorrer la vista, encontró un singular pedazo de papel y la levanto con mucho trabajo, ya que apenas se agacho, parecía que su cerebro se despegaría de cabeza por ese simple acto.

_Sasuke:_

_No perviertas mucho a Sakura-chan, usen mi cama provisoria- teme no ruedes los ojos así se llama, punto- y cuando terminen ¡Salgan de mi casa!._

_Pd: Me compraras otra cama provisoria._

Su respiración acelero.

Pervertir.

Cama.

Sasuke.

Desnudos.

Bueno, sabía que tuvo…intimidad con él ¡pero no que Naruto sabia!, esto era tan…

"Sakura"- la llamo y esta volteo inocentemente- "Estas desnuda"

Se abofeteo mentalmente, ¡porque no le aviso antes!, el sonrojo cubrió sus cachetes y Sasuke solo tomo de su mano atrayéndolo a él.

"No te preocupes, ya te vi así"- ronroneo tan suave y espeso que se derrito en sus brazos.

Y en que momento empezaron otra vez no lo supo con certeza, pero solo se atrevió a preguntar algo entre jadeos.

"¿No seria mejor irnos a otra parte? Naruto puede seguir aquí"

Porque pregunto esto, ni idea, solo lo hizo.

"No esta nadie"- aseguro mostrando su Sharingan- "Además, aun tenemos asuntos pendientes.

_¿Asuntos pendientes?_

_Aa!_

_Se refiere a…_

Y Sasuke aplaco sus pensamientos, con un desorbitarte beso.

Cabe decir que aprovecharon al máximo la casa de Naruto, solo que él no debía enterarse, además, gracias a Kami, los baños y la cocina Sakura los había limpiado con su amigo, porque sobre el desastre del mismo iba ser imposible lograr sus objetivos…

…

_Lo deje así, para que quede a la imaginación en final y… ver quien son más pervertidas yo al escribir o ustedes al leer y fantasear… pero bueno, así somos…jaja!_

_Y quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectores de Desquite, su actualización puede durar incluso un mes, porque acabe de empezar mi cursillo para ingresar en la UNA y esta pesado la situación..jeje_


End file.
